borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Luneshine
Fast Learner For the curious, Fast Learner Xp Bonus affects all kills made while holding the weapon (gun, melee, grenade) but does not give bonus to mission xp. Bonus ammount seems to be based on player or possibly weapon level. Level 20, bonus will be about 2%, rounded down to the nearest integer. Level 40, about 4%, etc. Cevgar (talk) 15:05, November 18, 2014 (UTC) : -Checked: XP Bonus is based on player level, not weapon level.Cevgar (talk) 17:56, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Nisha's "One for Each of Ya" effectively doubles the XP bonus for Pistols with the Fast Learner trait. So, at Level 50 the bonus would be 10% instead of 5%. It might actually stack, but with such low percentages it makes little difference, much like the bonus itself.Cevgar (talk) 15:16, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Luneshine drops Has anyone ever seen a luneshine weapon drop? Because it doesn't seem to be true, even though the game itself stated this. A screenshot would be nice. Acellutor (talk) 07:30, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Boominator / Torgue Weapons There'd been a few edits and reversions about the Boominator Luneshine effect... The wiki page has historically said that Torgue weapons benefit from Boominator, but I'm actually not totally sure about that. I was curious enough after the edits to go construct a few Torgue weapons (and some rocket launchers) in Gibbed which had a Boominator version and a non-Luneshine version, and tried them out in the firing range in Deck 13 1/2, and the damage which is shown on the dummies there is no different between the two. The question, really, is if the bonus explosive damage would "show up" properly on a hit, or if it's a sort of silent addition which doesn't get shown by the damage popup. The effect *does* show itself properly when using Grenades, though. So yeah, I think it's possible that the wiki page has had it wrong for awhile. (Though I'm not confident either way.) -- Apocalyptech (talk) 18:43, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, huh, actually I may have spoken too soon! Seems I might have just constructed some specific models for which it doesn't work. Specifically, "Torpedo" ARs and the KerBlaster don't benefit, but other Torgue guns do - verified with a Slippery Spitter and an Explicit Slapper. The damage for those definitely does go up when they've got a Boominator Luneshine effect on them. So I think I'll rescind my doubts about the veracity of the original claim. :) Oh, and the thread online which clued me into the exceptions: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/638784-borderlands-2/65262344 Talking about a Borderlands 2 Class Mod which boosts grenade damage, but it seems to be the same in TPS. -- Apocalyptech (talk) 18:43, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :That's correct. The only Torgue guns that get grenade damage are those that can crit without Tombstone, excluding the Flakker and including the KerBlaster/Boom's child grenades. Additionally, non-rocket Tediore reloads, Maliwan pistols, the Aspis, Kinetic Armor, most of BL2's Plasma Casters, a bunch of uniques across both BL2 and TPS, and (according to Frightning Lightning) BL1's launchers get grenade damage as well. There's a list on the GBX forums for everything in BL2 that gets it, although it isn't updated for TPS. Bilsintheta (talk) 18:50, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :: Groovy, thanks for the info. I modified the article slightly to give that extra information a bit more room (for mentioning a couple exceptions, etc), though I wonder now if that info would be better served on another page, to get a more canonical list of weapons for which "grenade damage" applies. (Basically just aggregating info from elsewhere, like the GBX forums) -- Apocalyptech (talk) 18:55, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :: I was thinking that too, actually. It's a pain to explain what gets grenade damage in every article about something that boosts grenade damage. Steady, Battlefront, Bomber kits, Just Compensation etc. Bilsintheta (talk) 19:11, December 11, 2015 (UTC)